Looking Too Closely
by FiveFootTwo
Summary: Mike has just been released from prison, and Rachel couldn't wait to see him. This story covers their time back together and moments we didn't see on the show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just discovered Suits over the summer and binge watched the entire series until I caught up to the current episodes. I just fell in love with Mike and Rachel's story, and would have liked to see more of them in the finale. This will cover the moments we didn't see in the summer finale. Hope you enjoy!**

When Rachel sees him standing there outside of the prison, a free man once more, her heart swells. It is as if a weight has been lifted, a weight that has been present since they first met. The secret is out now, and she no longer has to worry about him being caught. He pulls her into his arms and in that moment, all is right in her world. When their lips meet, she feels that familiar surge of electricity that she always feels when she is near him, and she smiles into the kiss. He lifts her and spins her around, smiling and laughing the whole time. He kisses her passionately, his arms wrapping around her tightly, and she forgets where she is for a moment. She forgets that Harvey is standing there, watching them, and that they are standing outside of a prison.

When Mike finally pulls away, she notices the faint traces of tears in his eyes, and she realizes she's crying too. She's can't even put into words how happy and relieved she is, and they briefly touch foreheads again before Mike turns to look at Harvey.

"Ready to go?" Harvey questions, and Mike nods. He grips her hand tightly, leading her back to the waiting car. Harvey gets in front with the driver, something he never does, and she knows it's to give them as much privacy as possible within the confines of the car. She and Mike climb in, sitting on opposite sides of the backseat. He reaches for her hand, his thumb tracing random patterns over her skin as they drive. He's joking around with Harvey about movies and music, and she's only half listening as she stares at his face. Realizing she's not nearly close enough to him, she unfastens her seatbelt and slides into the middle seat, her side pressing into his body as she snuggles into him. He smiles and kisses the top of her head as she leans into his shoulder, both of her hands now gripping his. She catches the driver glancing at them and smiling, and she gazes out the window, just wanting to be home. She still hasn't said a word, unable to voice her feelings. She squeezes Mike's hands and he squeezes back, and she knows he's feeling the same way.

After what seems like forever, the car pulls up in front of Mike and Rachel's apartment building, and she, Mike, and Harvey all get out and stand on the sidewalk. She watches as Mike shakes Harvey's hand, thanking him. She gives Harvey a hug, whispering a thank you in his ear as she retreats. Then, taking Mike's hand, she turns and they walk silently into their apartment, her hand still clutching his tightly.

It isn't until the door closes behind them and she hears the sound of the lock clicking into place that she allows herself to feel. These past few months with him in prison she felt like she was living in a state of suspended animation, just going through the motions of her day without feeling. Working on Leonard Bailey's case was the only thing keeping her going in Mike's absence, and now that he's here standing in front of her, it's almost too much for her to handle. The tears begin to flow now steadily down her cheeks as she reaches for him. He closes the space between them and presses his lips to hers, urgently now that they don't have Harvey as an audience.

"I missed you so much," he breathes into her ear between kisses, and she cups his face in her hands, looking up at him through teary eyes.

"I don't even have the words," she replies, and he nods his understanding as he kisses her once more, his tongue delving into her mouth. She pours every feeling she has into that kiss, and he backs her up, pressing her into the entryway of their apartment. Her hands slide to his shoulders, removing the tuxedo jacket that he was supposed to become her husband in, and it falls to the floor in a resounding heap. She removes his white shirt as he unzips her skirt. She pauses and in her surprise looks up at him, because she expected this moment to be frenzied and quick after so long apart, but he is taking his time.

"I love you," he whispers into her skin as they stand there in nothing but their underwear, and she runs her hands down the planes of his chest. He closes his eyes briefly as if to savor the moment, and pulls her to him, crashing his lips against hers as he lifts her and she wraps her legs around his waist. "God, Rachel," he moans at the feeling of her skin against his, "I want you so much. I just, I feel…" he says before he is cut off by her kiss.

"Then show me," she replies breathily as their eyes lock. He lowers her to the bed and they quickly remove the rest of their clothing. He takes his time reacquainting himself with her body, kissing her and caressing her everywhere he can reach, and it isn't long before she is squirming beneath him, eager to feel all of him.

"Mike, please," she begs, nibbling on the shell of his ear and she hears his breath hitch before he enters her. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside of her, filling her with so much emotion that her tears begin to flow again. He pauses in his movements and opens his eyes, his face inches from hers.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" he asks worriedly and she shakes her head.

"I'm fine," she responds, "It's just," her voice cracks with emotion, "I need you so much closer."

He smiles at her, the shine in his eyes almost undetectable in the darkness of their bedroom. He moves off of her and sits on the edge of the bed before reaching for here, "C'mere" he whispers, and she crawls across the mattress to straddle his lap. She lowers herself onto him, and both of them gasp as he fills her. He kisses her deeply, his hands threading through her hair and holding her tightly pressed against him as they begin to move together, their whispered "I love you's" the only thing breaking the silence.

They make love until they are both spent and exhausted, and she drapes her body over his, her head lying on his chest as they try to regain their breaths. He feels the dampness of her tears on his chest and leans up slightly to look at her.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" he asks gently, and she sniffs.

"I'm just so happy you're home. I was so worried about you. Every night I would come home and I would just lie awake, looking at your empty side of the bed and wondering what you were doing, and if you were ok, and what you were thinking about."

"You, always you," he replies. He takes a breath, "You know when Harvey first told me that Cahill wanted to make a deal to get me out, I told him no."

She leans up to look at him, her eyes blinking in confusion, "Why?"

"Because I was guilty. I am guilty. And I said that I went to prison to protect Harvey and the firm, and that's true, but I also wanted to be punished for what I've done," he explains. "And I'm out now, and I can't help but feel like…I don't know."

She frowns, cupping his cheek with her hand, "You don't deserve to be in prison. I know you never went to law school, but you helped so many people. You are the best damn lawyer I've ever seen."

He smiles, "Well you have to say that because you love me."

"No, I'm saying that because it's true. And it's the real reason that Harvey, Jessica, and Louis never said anything. And neither did any of the others who knew, because they knew that you were brilliant. The boy wonder."

"Yes but being special doesn't mean that I get to do something illegal and not have to pay the price for it," he counters.

"Don't you think you have already?" she responds. "This lie, this secret has been hanging over your head since the day we met. You've always been afraid. We've always been afraid. And now, everyone knows. You don't have to hide anymore. The day Harvey hired you he saw something unique in you, the same thing that it took me only seconds to see. That what's up here," she points to his head, "And what's in here," she places her hand over his heart, "Is amazing."

He kisses her softly, "I guess I thought I'd have two years to figure everything out," he admits, "And now I'm out and I'm here and I'm so grateful. But I also don't know what to do with the rest of my life."

"Well if you could do anything, what would it be?" she asks him.

"Marry you," he whispers, and soon he's pressing her back into the mattress once more.

Later, they fall asleep wrapped around each other. His restlessness wakes her, and he's mumbling in his sleep. "No," he says, then "No! Don't!" before he abruptly sits up in bed, clearly shaken.

"What is it?" she asks, "Mike, I'm right here," she assures him, taking his hand as he realizes his surroundings. He gazes at her, unmoving for a moment before he glances down at their joined hands.

"I had a nightmare," he explains. "Gallo said he was going to get revenge. On you. And there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"I'm right here," she soothes, stroking his cheek with her free hand.

"I know," he whispers before looking away.

"What is it?" she questions again, knowing there is something he's not telling her.

"He tried to kill me in there," Mike admits. "Twice."

"What?" she is stunned. "But Harvey never, you never…"

"I told Harvey not to tell you," he clarifies, "I didn't want you to worry. Kevin saved me the first time, which was why I resisted informing on him, and then the second time I planned it out myself for Gallo to attack me so that Harvey and I could keep him in prison where he belongs."

"But Mike, what if something had happened to you?" her eyes fill with tears. "What if somehow he gets out and he comes after you?"

"It didn't, and he won't," he replies. She's crying now in earnest. "Rachel," he says, "Shh, it's ok. Look at me, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

She lets his presence soothe her and eventually they fall asleep once more with her draped over his body, wanting to make sure that he couldn't go anywhere even if he tried.

She wakes before him the next morning, and after a minute of watching him sleep, she quietly climbs out of bed, slips into Mike's discarded white dress shirt, and heads into the kitchen to make some coffee. She doesn't want to go into work today but she needs to continue working on Leonard's case. She texts Jessica to let her know she'll be a little late this morning, then sips her coffee as she peruses her laptop and begins work on a paper that is due the following week. She's startled when she hears a knock on the door.

She opens the door to reveal her mother, Laura. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asks as her mother brushes past her into the apartment.

"I heard that Mike got out," her mother explains, glancing around the apartment before her eyes land on her daughter, giving her a quick once-over. "I see he's already back here," she remarks, gesturing to Rachel's attire.

"Yes he is," Rachel says, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Excuse me? I'm your mother," Laura snaps.

"Yes, and you've made it very clear that you don't want Mike in my life," Rachel snaps back.

"Look, your father and I want what's best for you, and we know that a convicted felon isn't what's best. And out of prison or not, he _is_ ruining your life," Laura replies.

Rachel closes her eyes, steeling herself for battle. She looks directly at her mother, "Mike is what's best for me. I love him. He makes me happy. And what would ruin my life is not having him in it."

Laura sighs, frowning at her daughter, "Your father and I are trying to understand. Of course we know what it means to be in love, and we acknowledge your feelings, but we just don't think you've thought this completely through. We don't want you to do anything rash. You mean the world to us."

Rachel blinks at her before taking a breath, "Mom, you know when I first met Mike I knew immediately that he was unlike anyone I'd ever known. He is brilliant, and sweet, and romantic, and kind. He has the purest heart," she turns away from her mother, running her fingers along the mantle. "He's the kind of man who would buy an apartment for his ailing grandmother just to be closer to her. He's handsome, passionate, and incredibly sexy, and we have this amazing connection I can't explain. And when I look at him, I'm home. I see my future. I feel everything. And when we touch…" she trails off.

"That's sweet, honey, but—" Laura begins.

"No but," Rachel interrupts, "That's it."

"You talk about his pure heart. How can you say that about a fraud? A man who was willing to lie to everyone in order to get ahead?" Laura counters.

"It wasn't to get ahead," Rachel corrects, "It was to make something of himself, to help others. And it was the only way he knew how. Not everyone has wealthy parents who can afford to send them to top schools. Not everyone has opportunities handed to them on a silver platter."

Laura shakes her head. "It sounds like you think he's worth whatever risks you have to take to stay with him."

"Mom," Rachel says, her voice softening, "He is. I can't even put into words what it's like to have him home with me now. All I know for sure is, I could search for the rest of my life, and I'm never going to find another man who loves me as much as Mike does. And I'm never going to love anyone else the way I love him. And that's not something I willing to give up, no matter what the risks are."

Laura gives her daughter a hug. "Honey, I just want you to know that we support you. And ultimately all we really want as your parents is your happiness. It's our job to challenge you to always make the right choices. But we also know that the right choices for us are not always the right ones for you. I'll talk to your father. He'll come around."

"Thank you Mom," Rachel says, hugging her mother before walking with her to the door. When the door closes behind her, Rachel turns to see Mike standing in the doorway of their bedroom. "So how much of that did you hear?" she asks him.

"Every word," he answers, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I simultaneously love and hate that you know me so well," he replies, pecking her lips and pulling her into a hug. "Rachel you know why we didn't get married before I left. It's for all the reasons your mother just said now. I didn't want to prevent you from achieving your dreams. I don't want to be the reason you aren't with your family."

"What if I told you that you are both my dream and my family?" Rachel replies, trying to pull him in for a kiss but he backs away.

"I'm being serious," he frowns. "Our whole relationship I always felt this guilt, knowing I wasn't good enough for you. Knowing that being with me was a huge risk, and still is. Do you know what it's like to live with that?" He pauses, contemplative, "I almost thought being away from you would give you the fresh start that you deserve," he finally admits.

She flinches, "Are you kidding me? After all this, how can you say that to me?"

"Rachel, you know I love you more than anything. You are my everything. You're my heart. And my being a fraud hurt you, I know that it did. I just don't want to hurt you anymore, even if it means I can't be with you," he turns away from her. "You deserve so much more."

She moves to stand in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "Don't you get it? You once told me that the real nightmare wouldn't be getting caught, it would be if I didn't want to be with you. Don't you know that I feel the same way? That I gave you my whole heart? That you are the love of my life? My future that you keep saying you're taking from me…Mike…the only way you're going to take it from me is if you aren't with me to share it."

He kisses her softly, the familiar sparkle returning to his bright blue eyes. "You really think I'm incredibly sexy, huh?" he teases.

"You know I do," she smiles back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now can we stop this circular argument about who doesn't deserve who more once and for all? I love you. I want to marry you. And I don't care about anything else."

"Ditto," he whispers, pressing his lips to hers before scooping her up and carrying her back to the bedroom. "You look amazing in my clothes," he says, kissing a path from her neck to her collarbone. She shivers at his touch, and pulls away slightly to look him in the eyes. "Mike," she whispers, "I mean it. When we touch…it's…electric. Don't you feel it? I've never felt that with anyone else."

"Do you really mean that?" he questions, a flash of pain crossing his handsome features. She pulls back more to study his face.

"Of course I do, who else could I have…" she trails off, understanding his train of thought.

"Logan," he says, not meeting her gaze.

"Logan," she acknowledges quietly, tilting his head up and forcing him to look at her. "Mike, you know I believed I had chemistry with Logan, that I pursued him because I thought it was love at the time. But I knew that I didn't want to marry him. He would always look down on me because as he put it I was 'just a paralegal'. He didn't have your heart. We didn't connect the way you and I do."

"Do you know why I was so mad when you kissed him?" Mike says after a moment. She studies him, unmoving, "Because I was afraid that you thought he was better for you than me. He was handsome, and rich, and _legitimate_. He didn't have this horrible, looming secret following him everywhere he went. He was uncomplicated. And I was afraid because a part of me knew that he would be better for you than me."

She moves away from him and stands at their bedroom window, gazing out into the city. "You never told me that before."

"I never understood it before," he admits. "When you first told me I was jealous, of course. I couldn't stand the thought of you being with another man. I just kept picturing it in my head over and over again. But then I realized it wasn't even just about that. Being in prison gives you a lot of chance for self-reflection. Hours upon hours alone with only your thoughts to keep you company."

"I'd be lying if I said I never thought of it before. Like when I had to choose between Columbia or Stanford. Or when I realized I wouldn't be getting my dream wedding. Or yes, when Logan was clearly after me I had moments where I had doubts. But I'm only human," she turns to face him.

"I never had doubts about you," he responds, sitting on the edge of their bed. "Even when you kissed Logan, I blamed me."

"Don't," she tells him. "It's all over now."

"But what if it isn't?" he wonders.

She takes a deep breath and places her hands on his shoulders. "Mike," she begins, "You are and will always be the man I choose." She straddles his lap, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "Do you feel this?" she asks him, her voice breathy with desire.

"God, yes," he moans into her mouth, his hands sliding up under her shirt onto her bare back.

She places his hand on her breast, "Do you feel that?" she asks as she arches into his touch. He looks at her in amazement, his eyes clouded with lust.

He buries his face in her neck, trailing wet kisses in his path. "I love you so much," he breathes. He stills her movement, placing his hands on either side of her face and looks into her eyes. "Will you still marry me?"

"Yes of course!" she tells him, before attaching her lips to his once more.

"Good, because we are never leaving this bed again," he grins, flipping her onto her back and covering her body with his own.

She taps him playfully on the tip of his nose with her index finger, "Now enough of this self-doubt. I am in love with you. I want only you. All of that is in the past now. No more secrets or lies or doubts. Now get over here," she smiles brightly, and he kisses her passionately.

He pulls away, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I saw something in a movie, and we're trying it!"

"What movie?" she starts to ask, but soon the apartment is filled with the sounds of her laughter as he disappears under the comforter.

She never makes it into work that day, finally content to be reunited with the man she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning arrives faster than both of them would have liked, and Rachel is up early getting ready for work. Mike doesn't make things any easier by joining her in the shower, and kissing her neck while she tries to put on her makeup. He tells her he is going to spend the day outside, as it is beautiful weather and he has spent so many days without freedom. Rachel arrives slightly late to work but with a huge smile on her face, and when Jessica spots her at her desk, she comes in to greet Rachel.

"Good morning, I take it?" Jessica questions with a knowing smirk on her face, and Rachel can only blush.

"Yes, definitely," Rachel answers, and the older woman nods at her in acknowledgement before returning to her usual all-business demeanor. She works until lunchtime, when she promised Mike that she would meet him in the park for a quick lunch.

Running a few minutes behind schedule, Rachel is at near jogging pace when she approaches their designated meeting spot, but the sight before her stops her dead in her tracks. Mike is sitting with a very attractive blond whom she has never seen before. This mystery woman is laughing at something he says, throwing her head back and tossing her hair in such a way that Rachel is certain she is flirting. Rachel narrows her eyes at the woman as she takes in her fiancé's appearance. He is dressed simply in khaki's and a black shirt, and she can see his bright blue eyes even from where she is standing. He looks amazing, and her mouth goes dry as she walks towards them.

Hearing her high heels on the concrete sidewalk, Mike glances up, a smile registering on his face as he realizes that it is her. He turns to the stranger, "Liz, this is Rachel, my fiancé," he explains, and Liz stands, extending her hand to Rachel.

Rachel shakes Liz's hand hesitantly, gazing at Mike and attempting to ask him silent questions with her eyes. Only Mike isn't paying attention to her, his eyes instead focused solely on Liz. She reaches for Mike suddenly, grasping either side of his face in her hands and pulling him towards her roughly. She presses her body firmly against his and kisses him soundly, parting his lips with her tongue. They continue kissing until she pulls away, smugly satisfied at his dazed expression.

"Hi," she smiles at Mike.

"Hi yourself," he replies, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you," she says to Liz, who then walks away awkwardly, her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

"Wow, Rachel," Mike says to her, "What was that for?"

"I just missed you is all," she explains, pecking another kiss to his lips for good measure before sitting down on the bench in the same spot Liz occupied just moments before.

"Well you can miss me anytime you want," Mike quips, and she smiles, trying to contain the surge of jealously she felt at seeing him with Liz. "You didn't give me a chance to introduce you to Liz properly," he adds. "I know her from high school, and we just ran into each other here while I was waiting for you."

"Oh," Rachel nods, showing him that she's listening.

"Yeah isn't that funny?" he asks, oblivious to her inner turmoil. "I haven't seen her in years. Such a weird coincidence. So, how was your morning?" he asks, switching topics.

She launches into an update on the case she's working on and her law school classes, and soon the butterflies leave her clenching stomach. By that afternoon she has all but forgotten about Liz.

Mike walks around the city for most of the afternoon, and returns to the apartment with bags full of groceries, intending to make his famous spaghetti sauce and pasta for dinner. He is putting the groceries away when he hears a knock at the door. He opens it to reveal his ex-girlfriend Jenny, who brushes past him and into the living room.

"Um, hi?" he greets her questioningly.

"Mike," she replies, studying him. "I'm sorry to drop by on you like this, but I had to see you. I heard that you were in jail and then a friend of mine said that you might have gotten out, and I needed to see for myself."

"How do you know where I live?" he asks.

"Google," she replies, glancing around the apartment. "Nice place," she tells him before sitting down on the sofa.

"Thanks," he answers, sitting on the other side of the couch. "I'm really fine, no worries," he assures her. "How have you been?"

"I'm ok," Jenny responds, smiling weakly. She studies him for a moment before continuing. "You look great," she adds.

"I'm engaged," he states matter-of-factly.

"Rachel?" Jenny asks, and he nods. Jenny stands and begins to pace the apartment. "I figured you would end up together after we broke up, but I didn't know for sure if it would last this long. I mean, all of this had to have been hard on her. And I don't know, I guess I was hoping that you'd be single. I mean, I'm the one who knew you before all this. I really knew the real Mike, not the fraud, and I loved you. What we had together was special, and I just thought maybe..."

The sound of a key entering a lock interrupts Jenny mid-way through her speech, and both she and Mike turn to see Rachel standing in the entryway. "What's going on here?" she asks, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I just stopped by to check on Mike," Jenny explains hastily, "I heard he'd just gotten out and I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"I don't think that's really your place," Rachel replies coldly. "I think you should leave now," she adds, gesturing to the door.

Jenny nods, clearly uncomfortable as she shuffles towards the door. "Think about it," she says to Mike as she closes the door behind her.

Rachel folds her arms across her chest as she turns to face Mike. "Do you want to fill me in on what the hell just happened?"

"Jenny came by. I didn't invite her. I don't even know how she found me. She just invited herself in," Mike explains.

"What does she want you to think about?" Rachel wonders, using air quotes as she echoes Jenny's words.

"She said that she and I had a connection. She figured you would have dumped me by now with all that's happened," he answers. "There's nothing to think about, I love you."

She stares at him for a long while, silent. "That's twice today," she finally says.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Liz, and then Jenny. Do I need to put a sign on you that you're unavailable?" she shakes her head. "I can't help but wonder how many times this happens that I'm not around to witness."

"Guys hit on you all the time," Mike interjects.

"They hit on me because they like the way that I look. It's not the same thing. You have this thing, call it charm or charisma. It's not the same thing as wearing a tight skirt and heels."

"What, are you saying I'm not pretty?" he jokes, but she frowns.

"I just hate when other women hone in on what's mine," she tells him.

"You're so sexy when you're jealous," he replies. "Maybe I should call Jenny back in here and—"

She cuts him off with a kiss, "Shut up."

"It's only my charm," he grins, pecking her on the lips. "Is it working?" His eyes sparkle in amusement as he looks at her.

And despite herself, she has to smile. "Yes, damn it," she admits, smiling back at him. She pulls him down for a passionate kiss, tugging his black shirt up and over his head. He picks her up and carries her over to the bed, their lips still firmly attached.

She breaks the kiss, staring at him intently before her lips curve into a smile. "Looks like we need to get you a collar for your finger telling the world that you're my property."

"I like the sound of that," he laughs, covering her body with his own.

 **A/N: I'm not really sure where to go next with this story. So let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for what should happen next, if anything. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

She wakes in the morning to find him staring at her. She blinks several times, her eyes adjusting to the morning sunshine streaming in through the window of their bedroom as she smiles at him.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"Just appreciating the view," he replies, leaning in to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, snuggling into him.

"I was just wondering how I'm ever going to get your parents, especially your father, to accept me after all this. He told you to get rid of me, Rachel. How is he ever going to approve of our marriage? I don't want to be the reason that you don't have a relationship with your parents," Mike explains.

"He'll come around," she says assuredly, but he can hear the hint of doubt in her voice.

"How can you be sure?" Mike questions. "I mean if it were my daughter, and I found this out about her husband-to-be, I don't know how I'd react. Probably with anger and a 'no one is good enough for my daughter' speech. I can't even blame him for hating me. I hate me for doing this too."

"So what is the alternative?" Rachel fires back. "Are we supposed to break up, not get married? Because that isn't an option. I gave you my whole heart, Mike. I can't just walk away. And if my father can't accept that and forgive you, then maybe he isn't the man I thought he was."

"I gave you my whole heart too," Mike tells her fondly, "And I love you so much, especially for staying with me through all this. You know I just want to be able to give you the life you always dreamed of, without complications."

"I know," she answers, "And you will. I know it for sure. Whatever uncertainty there is now, we'll figure it out together." She slides her hands down his bare chest before slinging her leg over his hips, straddling his waist. She grinds her body into his.

"You are insatiable," he grins mischievously, running his hands down her back.

"Well, you were in prison for a while. I'm making up for lost time," she smiles back, kissing him passionately. And soon there is no more talking.

She eventually leaves for work an hour late, muttering something about how Jessica is going to kill her, and Mike remains in bed unable to get the smile off his face. Things with Rachel have never been better now that they don't have his secret constantly overshadowing everything about their relationship. He only wishes he could repair things with her parents, but he isn't sure how to do that. He knows her mother will probably be more forgiving, but that Robert Zane is another story.

He decides to visit Laura. He figures Rachel will be angry with him, but he also knows he won't marry Rachel without the approval of her parents. He wants to show them that no matter what, they are her parents and that he respects them. He acknowledges that this is probably the only card he has to play in this situation. He cleans himself up, shaves, and dresses in a nice shirt and khakis before heading over to the Zane's house. He hopes Robert is at work, only wanting to see Laura. He knocks on the door, and feels his heart begin to pound as he hears approaching footsteps. The door swings open to reveal Rachel's mother Laura.

"Mike," she states, her expression even. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry," he answers, "I was afraid if I called you wouldn't talk to me. And I just wanted to a chance to talk face to face."

"Ok," she replies, gesturing inside the house. She leads him to the living room and sits in a chair, motioning for him to sit on the sofa. "Can I get you anything?" she asks, but he shakes his head.

"No, thank you," he replies, trying to deduce her state of mind before beginning. "Look, I know you must hate me. And I also assume you think I'm ruining her life and that I should leave her. And believe me, it's crossed my mind more times than I can count."

Mrs. Zane sits there, apparently unmoved by his speech so far.

"I love Rachel, more than I can possibly express. I've loved her from the moment we met. And all along, all I've wanted was to be the man worthy of her, a man that she deserves, a man that you as her parents would be proud to have as a son-in-law. Before I worked for Harvey, I was nothing. I was a pothead bike messenger who was pining after his best friend's girlfriend. I had no direction, because my dream of being a lawyer was cut short. Did Rachel tell you that I actually got into Harvard?"

"No, she didn't," Laura replies, breaking her silence.

"Yes, I did. But I couldn't afford it along with caring for my grandmother, and so a friend told me I could make money if I memorized tests for others and had them pay me for the answers, so I did it, and one of my customers turned out to be the dean's daughter. Well, you can see how that turned out. I don't want you to feel sorry for me, Mrs. Zane. Yes, I lost my parents and I've never had enough money to make it in life, but I knew I had what it takes up here," he points at his head. "And in here," he adds, pointing to his heart.

"And then Rachel came into the picture, and she changed everything," he continues, not wanting to look at Laura's expression. "And as we got closer, I tried to back off to protect her. I told her I couldn't be with her, but she was her tenacious, persistent self, and she wouldn't give up on me." He moves to look out the window. "And when I told her the truth, she didn't run like she probably should have, she loved me instead. She accepts me for exactly the person that I am. We are completely honest with each other. We're true partners. And no matter what I do, we will always be drawn to each other. She is my everything, my whole life, my family."

Laura takes a deep breath, but Mike continues before she can say anything.

"I get it, no one is good enough for Rachel. I'll be the first person to tell you that. I think we can all agree that her happiness is the most important thing. So what I'm asking for you is to give me the opportunity to earn your respect and trust again, and I will do everything in my power to make Rachel happy. Let me prove to you that I am the best man for your daughter." He pauses and finally looks at Laura.

"Mike, it isn't about forgiveness anymore," Laura begins, "And I know you love Rachel. What I'm the most concerned about is her future. I don't want anything to get in her way, and that includes you."

"It sure as hell does," a male voice says, and Mike turns to see Robert Zane standing in the doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mike asks tentatively.

"All of it," Robert states flatly. Mike and Laura wait to hear what he has to say next. "And you're right, no one is good enough for my baby girl. Especially not some convicted fraud who's been in prison for the last few months. Do you have any idea what they are going to do to Rachel when she goes before the Character and Fitness Committee of the Bar? Does she honestly expect anyone to believe that she didn't know the truth about you all along?"

Mike looks down at his shoes, ashamed. "Sir, Rachel and I have discussed everything you're saying. We know the risks. I need you to know that the last thing I want to do is jeopardize her future. I'm committed to her to see things through, and to support her no matter what happens so that we can build a life together."

Robert shakes his head. He paces the room before finally settling down in a chair opposite his wife. "Mike, before all this happened you were someone I respected. And then I found out you'd been lying to everyone all this time. And my baby girl…" he trails off.

Mike stands up to face Robert. "Sir, I've always been honest with Rachel since we started a relationship."

"Honest?" Robert bellows, "You call being a liar and a fraud honest?"

"Alright," Laura interrupts, holding her hands up, "Why doesn't everyone take a moment to calm down and regain their senses."

Robert sighs heavily and storms out of the room, leaving Mike alone with Laura. She looks at him sympathetically before taking a breath, "I know that you love Rachel. I've never questioned that. But you need to give us a chance and try to see things from our perspective."

"That's the problem," Mike interrupts, "I already do."

Laura turns and disappears into the kitchen, leaving him alone in the room. He isn't sure whether he should stay or leave, and just as he begins his trek towards the door, it swings open to reveal a frantic Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" they say simultaneously.

"I came to make amends with your parents," Mike explains.

"Mike!" she exclaims, "That wasn't a good idea. They need more time. Why didn't you wait for me to help you with this?"

"Because I need them to forgive me," he answers. "Rachel we've been over this a thousand times. I can't marry you without their approval. It isn't right. I lost my parents and I didn't have any choice in the matter. You do."

"So what if I choose you?" she replies firmly, a determined look on her face.

"And what if that's the wrong choice?" he counters, and she looks up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asks. "You know all my life I dreamed of loving someone the way I love you. There was a point that I didn't know if love like that could even exist, but it does. And you know the best part of it? You love me exactly the same way. I'm not willing to throw that away, even for a career. I know my parents, and they will get past this."

He crosses the room so that he is standing in front of her. He places his hands on her shoulders, brushing her hair from her face. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met," he tells her. "I love you so much. Thank you for loving me back," he kisses her soundly on the lips, their arms wrapping around each other. For a moment he forgets that he's standing in the middle of her parents' living room, and he only feels her.

"And you," she tells him, "Are the best god damn lawyer I've ever seen." They laugh together as he goes in for another kiss. "I love you too," she adds before kissing him again. He pulls her into a hug, and they move to the couch to sit down.

He takes her hand in his, "Do you think our children will be ashamed of me one day? I mean when they find out their old man is a felon? I thought a lot about that in prison too. All I've ever wanted to be was the kind of man who could make Grammy proud. And then I wanted to make you proud, and your parents. But our kids? I don't think I could handle their disappointment. I'm a failure, Rachel."

"No you're not. And our kids will love you because of the man that you are," she squeezes his hand. "I know that you're ashamed, but it was the only way you could follow your dream. You started working with Harvey because you had to, and then you kept doing it because you loved it, and you were really helping people."

Mike sighs, "It's starting to sound like a convenient excuse. Poor lonely orphan Mike..." he trails off.

"No, it's not an excuse. How many people can say that they legitimately got into Harvard Law? You did. And what happened to you sucked, Mike. All of it. You need to stop beating yourself up about all this and move on from it. Let's start looking toward the future instead," she rests her head against his shoulder.

He turns to face her, leaning forward until their foreheads touch, "You, Rachel Elizabeth Zane, are perfect," he tells her and she laughs.

"Yeah right," she smiles at him, her eyes sparkling as she pecks his lips.

"You are for me," he assures her, kissing her again before wrapping his arms around her as she leans back into his chest. They are interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Mike and Rachel turn to see both Robert and Laura in the doorway behind them. They enter the room and stand opposite Mike and Rachel.

"Honey," Robert begins, looking at his daughter, "Your mother and I just want you to be happy, and we can see that Mike makes you happy." Rachel stands, but Robert holds his hand up, stopping her. "We are only trying to protect you. We would never want to stand in the way of your happiness, or worse, lose you because of our, I mean my, stubbornness."

Rachel's eyes fill with tears as her mother opens her mouth to speak, "It's going to take a little time to heal," she says looking at Mike, "But we are willing to try if you can promise us that you'll always have Rachel's best interests at heart."

"I promise," Mike smiles as he stands, reaching for Rachel's hand. He extends his other hand to Robert, who pauses for a brief moment before shaking it. Rachel beams as she looks between the two men, and she hugs her father tightly.

"Thank you Dad," she whispers. They part cordially, and with relief Mike and Rachel make their way back to the city.

"Thank you," she says to Mike as the cab navigates through the city streets.

"For what?" he asks.

"For going to them, for trying to make things right. I know you're doing it all for me," she replies.

"No," he answers, "I'm doing it for us."


	4. Chapter 4

After Rachel and Jessica win Leonard Bailey's case and he is exonerated, a whirlwind of events are set into motion. Mike can't decide whether or not he wants to take Harvey's job offer, Jessica ends up leaving the firm for Chicago, and Harvey and Louis are in a tailspin, trying to salvage what's left of the firm. Rachel tries to into the office to help them, but they don't seem to want her help. They tell Mike to hold off on deciding until they can resume some internal stability within the firm, and with Rachel's semester ending and both of them currently unemployed, they are both left to ponder their next moves.

"We should take a vacation," Rachel says out of the blue early one morning.

"Do you really think that's a good idea considering we may both be unemployed soon?" Mike replies.

"I think it's the best idea I've ever had," she answers. "Mike, we've never gone away together, and this is the perfect opportunity. Let's just get out of the city, go somewhere we can relax and enjoy each other. Don't you think we deserve it?"

"It's not a question of whether or not we deserve it, Rachel. It's a question of whether or not we should go. Do we even have enough money saved for this?" he wonders.

"I do," she answers, "Because I saved a bunch by moving in here with you especially since you wouldn't let me pay for anything. Please Mike, let me do this for us."

He finally agrees, and she excitedly begins planning their trip. She's able to find everything at discount due to the last minute nature of the trip, and soon their bags are packed and they are on a plane headed for Jamaica. He quickly falls asleep on the flight, and she's left to her thoughts. She gazes at his handsome, sleeping face and marvels at how they got to this point together. This truly is the first time that they'll spend together away from all the stress of the law firm, his secrets, and her hectic schedule. She takes his hand in hers as he smiles in his sleep, and falls into a slumber nestled into his side.

They land on the island and make their trek from the airport to their hotel. It's warm and humid, and she can't wait to slip into her swimsuit and lounge by the pool. Since they rested a bit on the plane, they are both eager to start the vacation right. They quickly change into their clothes and head back outside.

When they reach the pool they find a couple of lounge chairs and spread out their towels. Mike immediately pulls off his t-shirt and kicks off his flip flops. Rachel narrows her eyes as she observes several women checking out her fiance's muscular build as he dons his sunglasses and leans back to soak up the rays. Rachel pulls off her cover up to reveal a white bikini. She rummages through the bag that she brought with them and removes a bottle of sunscreen.

"You should really put some of this on," she tells Mike. "You're as pale as a ghost."

He laughs, "Well excuse me for being deprived of sun for months," he kids as he sits up and reaches for the bottle. "But first let me help you." He squeezes some of the lotion into his palms and rubs them together before reaching for her. He begins to massage the lotion into the skin on her back, taking extra care to reach under her suit. "You don't want to burn," he whispers seductively into her ear, causing her to shudder.

When he's finished, she makes a show of covering the rest of her exposed skin with the lotion, and she can tell she's turning Mike on as he can't take his eyes off her. He shifts uncomfortably in the lounge chair and takes several deep breaths before turning to her. "Do you want something to drink?" he asks, and she nods. He heads over to the bar and her eyes are not the only ones watching his retreating form. She watches as a group of young women ogle her man, a few of them giggling as he stands by the bar. One of them approaches Mike and starts talking to him, and Rachel can hear the flirty giggle all the way from where she's sitting.

Again, the throng of women watch as her man returns to her bearing drinks for both of them. She takes note of the way his blue swim trunks perfectly match his eyes, and how muscular he's gotten from his prison workout regimen. She bites her lip, takes a long sip from her drink before setting it down, and grabs Mike's hand.

"You know," she tells him in a low voice, licking her lips, "It's getting really hot out here."

His eyes rake over her body in the skimpy bikini, "It certainly is," he agrees, pulling her to him. Without warning, he scoops her up bridal style, giving her a quick peck on the lips before throwing her into the pool. She is laughing as she resurfaces, splashing him as he jumps in to join her. She observes the way the water cascades down his bare chest as he shakes out the excess from his hair. Once she confirms that they have an audience, Rachel swims to him and snakes her arms around his neck.

"You are in so much trouble," she whispers, kissing him passionately as she wraps her legs around his waist. She can immediately feel his body responding to her and she smiles into the kiss, knowing all of those women are watching them.

"Rachel," he manages to get out between kisses, "People are watching," he adds.

"Let them watch," she replies, grinding herself into him. He lets out a low moan, pressing himself against her, his lips descending to her neck. Rachel opens her eyes and sees the disappointed looks of the other women, and it only spurs her on.

"They're all looking at you," he says, breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes intently.

She laughs, "No, they're looking at you," she corrects.

"It must be because we're so hot," he jokes and she laughs. "But seriously, let's go back upstairs and finish what you started."

Her heart is pounding in excitement the way it did when they were first together as they hastily get out of the pool and collect their things before practically running to the elevator. His lips are on hers again before the elevator doors have completely shut and because of the sunscreen and the chlorine, he carries her to the shower rather than messing up the clean bed. He presses her against the cool tile, her moans of pleasure echoing in the hotel bathroom. They are both spent and trying to catch their breaths when she looks over at him and starts laughing.

"What?" he asks, "Don't tell me I didn't just rock your world."

"Oh, you did," she agrees, "That's not why I'm laughing. I'm just thinking that I've never been this happy before. I've never felt this…free."

"Me neither," he said, "And damn, you look hot in bikini. How have I never seen you in one before? Every guy near you wanted you."

"Every girl near you wanted you," she amends, smiling back at him.

"You make me so happy," he tells her. "I've always thought something was missing, obviously because something was, and then I've just felt out of place since then, until I met you. And you just accept me for who I am."

She doesn't say anything for a moment. She turns to him, "Claire said something to me a while ago, and I can't stop thinking about it. She said that you hadn't turned your life around. She also said that you were fooling me into thinking that everything was going to be ok."

Mike's smile disappears instantly from his face, "Yeah well she also told me that if I really loved you I wouldn't marry you."

Rachel frowns, contemplative, "You know that isn't true. We're in love. But I couldn't help but wonder if she knew you better as you were before, like Jenny did. You never really talk about your past, except for your parents."

He sighs, "I'm not proud of who I was before I met you. I was nobody. I was heading nowhere. I was smoking pot every day to forget how much of a failure I had become. If you had met that Mike, you wouldn't be marrying me right now."

"You don't know that," she responds. "Do you think I only love you because you're a lawyer? Or because you made a lot of money at the firm?"

He doesn't respond for a moment, "No, I don't think it was about that. But you can't honestly tell you would have fallen in love with me, Rachel. I was a bike messenger. I had nothing to offer you."

"Yes you did," she insists, "You had your heart. And your beautiful, brilliant mind. Mike, I don't care how successful you are. And whether or not you take this job with Harvey, it doesn't matter. Because you'll still be you."

He takes her hand and squeezes it. "You know I spent a lot of time feeling sorry for myself. I used my parents' death as an excuse at times, a crutch. I knew people would pity me. And I guess I didn't know how to handle it when I got expelled from Harvard. I sort of just gave up for a while. And then Harvey came along and gave me this opportunity of a lifetime and I just jumped at it. You know I gave everything I had to working at Pearson Specter Litt. I just wish I could do it legitimately."

"You can," she replies, "Because you're going to be a consultant now, not a lawyer. So you can't go to court anymore, at least you'll…"

"You don't get it!" he snaps, taking a deep breath to steady himself, "I was a great lawyer, right?"

"The best," she says immediately.

"And now I can't do it anymore. A consultant? I just don't know if I want to do that. Working with Harvey was the first time in my life that I felt challenged, that I felt like I was making a difference. And on one hand I don't want to give that up, but on the other…"

"You only want to do it the right way," she continues for him.

"Yeah," he answers. "Which seems stupid especially after I just went to prison for doing it the wrong way," he laughs halfheartedly.

"No it makes perfect sense," she tells him.

"I just want our kids to be able to look at me one day and be proud. I don't want them to see a fraud or a failure. I want to be the man that you and they deserve," he says.

"I know, and you will be, because you already are," she assures him.

He kisses her softly before taking her hands in his. "Ready to go to dinner?" he asks and she nods. The resort has many restaurants on the property, so they choose a more formal one and dress up for the evening. He is dressed in a dark suit and light blue shirt, and she chooses a burgundy dress and heels. The restaurant is incredibly romantic, with soft piano music playing in the background and a fantastic view of the moonlit beach. They end up talking all night about anything and everything, and after they finish the last bite of their dessert he extends his hand to her.

"Care to dance?" he asks, and she smiles, standing and taking his hand.

As it turns out, each of them were correct about both men and women staring at them as they moved around the dance floor in a slow, rhythmic waltz with no discernable space between them. Rachel looks up at him, his eyes shining in the moonlight as he looks into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he tells her.

"Ditto," she answers, earning a smile from him. And as his lips meet hers, the murmur of their audience is audible even to the couple in their own little world. He grins cheekily as his lips descend to her neck.

"If a show is what they want, then let's give them one," he winks at her, capturing her lips once more with his own.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I kept trying to write this and stopping because I didn't really like it. I decided to post it anyway, but let me know your thoughts. Not sure where to go with this next. Please review!**


End file.
